El Arte De Bailar
by BellsSweetys
Summary: Una historia en la que una joven cuyo futuro está mas que decidido por la familia decide romper las normas y liberar sus alas con un bailarín callejero que le enseñará a sentir la música en su cuerpo, dando paso al amor y nuevas amistades. /NaruSaku, UA/
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es mía.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Londres no era una ciudad muy sorprendente, ya que aparentaba mucho con sus altos edificios y sus lujosos teatros, pero en realidad era una ciudad como otra cualquiera. Habían pasado meses desde que me había mudado a la mansión de los Hyüga y ya casi me estaba acostumbrando a las multitudes de las calles y ver gente sofisticada parar delante de restaurantes elegantes. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre cuando todo comenzó, y como era normal, hacía mucho frío. Fue mi amiga Hinata la que me convenció de salir aquella noche de mi calentita habitación a las frías y húmedas calles de Londres.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Será divertido, confía en mí! – Gritaba, sacando montones de ropa y tirándola encima de mi gran cama de matrimonio en la que estaba yo con una gran colcha verde rodeando mi delgado cuerpo.

-Pero Hinata, hace mucho frío para salir en noviembre y encima por la noche. – Le dije en un intento de querer convencerla, pero claro, mi mejor amiga era tímida e introvertida, pero era más terca que una mula.

-¡Me da igual el frío! ¡Quiero ir a ese local! ¡Aprovechemos que Kiba nos invitó, anda! – Exigió con su supuesta mirada amenazadora.

Hinata Hyüga podía pensar que su mirada blanquecina me amenazaba cuando ponía esa cara, pero con sus mofletes inflados y el ceño fruncido como una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta la hacía ver con un toque de ternura e inocencia, aparte de las dos colas altas que se había hecho hoy en su negro-violáceo cabello.

-Hina, no insistas, no conseguirás nada. – Le exclamé con un amago de sonrisa.

Ella bajó los brazos y resopló, se dio la vuelta y cogió ropa de la cama para dirigirse a mi baño. Al parecer se había cabreado, así que la dejé allí hasta que se calmara. Me levanté con parsimonia y dejé caer la colcha en el suelo, ahora cubierto con toneladas de ropa, y me puse delante del espejo largo. Últimamente me había dado por hacer eso, aunque el motivo era remotamente desconocido, parecía más una manía en estas semanas. Me toqué el pelo, inquieta al verlo de un color rosa pálido, ya que con estas fechas parecía un color menos vivo y alegre, sino un color triste. Mis ojos, en cambio, brillaban, verdes como siempre. No era alta, aunque tampoco baja, y mi complexión era delgada.

Pocas veces me había considerado hermosa, mi frente enorme lo estropeaba todo, aunque ese pequeño problema lo había afrontado tiempo atrás, cuando mi mejor amiga de la secundaria me había regalado una diadema para echar mi pelo hacia atrás. Qué mal que al final nos separamos, nunca nos volvimos a hablar.

-Saku, deja de mirarte al espejo de una buena vez, pareces egocéntrica. – Pidió Hinata saliendo del baño, vestida con unos leggins negros, una camisa blanca con un cinto fino marrón por debajo del pecho y unos botines negros con tacón mediano. Su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda, lacio y brillante.

-Estás preciosa. – Le alabé con razón. Ella rió con vergüenza y luego me lanzó unas piezas de ropa. Observé que se trataba de un vestido azulado de palabra de honor con un cinto ancho negro. Hinata se abalanzó hacia la parte del armario donde se encontraban los zapatos y sacó unos tacones negros altos de modelo.

-Vístete o te visto yo. – Volvió a amenazar. Suspiré después de acariciarme los brazos y observar con anhelo la colcha tirada en el piso. Tal vez una noche de salida daría calor a mi cuerpo.


	2. Una noche de baile

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a Masashi Kishimoto. En cambio la historia es mía.**

* * *

**1º CAPÍTULO: UNA NOCHE DE BAILE**

El sonido de la música era absorbente en cada rincón de la sala, el suelo vibraba y las luces rojas y azules de los focos señalaban a los bailarines de la pista central, un grupo pequeño de chicos y chicas que danzaban en pasos callejeros con la canción Can't Hold us, de Macklemore.

Hinata ya me había dicho por el camino que hoy era noche de competición, así que era normal ver tanta gente con ropas anchas, gorras y aspecto de macarras alrededor de la pista, abucheando o animando a los bailarines. Cuando una canción ya terminaba, el grupo se marchaba con la cabeza bien alta y pasos agigantados mientras que otro ocupaba su lugar, a veces colocándose y otras veces comenzando directamente con la mezcla de una canción a otra.

Una voltereta y otra más. Saltos, acrobacias, chulería, arrogancia. Un mundo totalmente distinto al mío, el ballet. Comencé con nueve años en la Escuela de Arte Dramático y Danza de Estados Unidos, ya que desde que cumplí los seis ya me había mudado de Japón, mi país natal. Prácticamente crecí entre presiones para ser la mejor bailarina, la más delicada y bella, todo para contentar a mi orgullosa madre. A los diecisiete ya tenía todo planeado, una buena universidad con beca incluida para entrar en la carrera de danza y entrada al club de mujeres victoriosas del mundo, pero me cansé. Debo admitir que las caras de mis padres me dolieron cuando me vieron bajar con maletas y pasaporte en la mano incluido.

El padre de Hinata me recibió con mucho cariño en su gran mansión de Londres, ya que me conocía de la Escuela porque Hinata compartía clases conmigo e incluso estábamos al mismo nivel. Por motivos de trabajo, se tuvieron que mudar a esta ciudad e Hinata dejó la Escuela, pero entró en la Academia de Baile Profesional, en donde fui apuntada gracias a la gran herencia que me dejó mi abuela al morir cuando tenía catorce años. Aún no he comenzado, aunque por lo que veo será un gran esfuerzo compaginarlo con las clases del instituto para ricos en el que también estoy apuntada con Hinata.

-Saku, ¿quieres algo de beber? – Me preguntó Hinata en gritos aun estando a mi lado, señalando la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

Miré la barra abaratada de personas. El camarero parecía observarme desde hace rato, algo que me dejó avergonzada y molesta. Me hizo un guiño de ojos mientras limpiaba una copa, a lo que yo resoplé y volví mi mirada a Hinata.

-No, gracias.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! ¡Alégrate! – me exclamó Kiba a mi otro lado, sosteniendo un papelito donde parecía tener apuntado un número de teléfono. Al otro lado de la barra una chica de pelo castaño corto y con vestido negro también bastante corto le saludó con morritos. Puse cara de asco.

-Kiba, me da que tus dotes de tío sexy se están esfumando. – Le comento – Después de todo, no has logrado llevártela a la cama hoy mismo.

Hinata bajó la mirada algo apenada. Ella amaba a Kiba desde que llegó a Londres, pero él era de esos chicos que iban a las discotecas y buscaban ligue de una noche, es decir, un rompe corazones. A pesar de eso, no significaba que no fuera un buen amigo, porque después de todo él siempre estaba con nosotras en cualquier situación y fue el que se acercó a Hinata cuando entró sola al instituto, y con lo tímida que es ella, seguro fue por curiosidad al verla sola.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso dolió!

Encogí mis hombros y le di un puñetazo en su estómago con suavidad mientras una risa divertida escapaba de mis labios.

-¡Y ahora, señores y señoras, abran sus ojos y dejen atrás la bebida o podrían atragantarse! ¡Aquí vienen! ¡Lo que todos esperaban! ¡Nuestro grupo favorito competirá hoy esta noche otra vez por la copa bronce y un cheque de mil dólares! ¡Que salgan los Street Boys Crew!

Un cambio de canción y de luces azules a verdes. Los golpes lentos de Selfish Love de Bertell acompañaron los movimientos bruscos pero precisos de los bailarines del nuevo grupo. No distinguía pelo ni piel ni cara, las gorras tapaban todo rasgo y las sudaderas anchas y pantalones negros ocultaban todo cacho de tez. Destacaban solamente las deportivas altas de color verde fosforescente y el signo de un gato del mismo color en la gorra.

Los pasos eran increíbles, no tomaban tiempo para respirar, jugaban con el público de forma burlona y divertida. Sus gestos se diferenciaban muy poco, pero a juzgar por los movimientos parecían salvajes, fuertes, orgullosos, arrogantes. Demostraban ser un batallón dispuesto a luchar con cada paso, cada brazo y cada pierna, codos alineados de forma perfecta, manos rectas, cualquier movimiento de cuello o pecho se notaba en grandeza.

De repente, un sonido de mezcla animó a los demás grupos mientras uno de los integrantes sacaba lo que parecían ser cuerdas, y como si fuera el patio del colegio, empezaron a saltar mientras hacían movimientos de break-dance mientras Ciara cantaba Like a Boy en toda su gloria.

En un pestañeo las gorras volaron por los aires después de la siguiente mezcla que hizo cambio de canción. Me and You, de Cassie, fue la siguiente. Al parecer solo las chicas eran las que se habían quitado las gorras y se sacaban las sudaderas con movimientos seductores, mostrando ahora una camiseta verde fosforescente de asillas y echa un nudo por debajo del pecho, dejando ver el ombligo, el cual estaba decorado con un piercing en todas ellas.

Las caderas y los brazos se hicieron presentes mientras los chicos de otros grupos deliraban al verlas. En toda la noche no habían visto ni un solo movimiento de esos, ni si quiera se sabía si habían chicas integrantes con ellos. Parecía mágico cómo sus pelos eran soltados en una honda en mitad de la coreografía, cómo acariciaban su cuerpo de forma provocativa, aunque nunca llegando a más, cómo se movían sus caderas en círculos y hondas.

Otra mezcla, pero esta vez todo el mundo se apartó. Alguien hacia presencia en el centro de la pista, aún vestido con sudadera, pantalón y gorra al completo, aunque esta vez algo de pelo rubio se escapaba por los lados. Thrift Shop, de Macklemore, perfecta canción para terminar.

Sin más, el chico empezó a moverse por la pista con fuerza. Saltaba y movía cada parte de su cuerpo, tocaba su gorra con sus dedos pero nunca llegaba a quitársela. ¿Quién era ese chico? Me moría por saberlo. Todo él llamaba mi atención, y tanto era que sin darme cuenta acabé en el borde de la pista, observándole con curiosidad e intentando retener mi brazo para no quitarle ese maldito accesorio que me impedía verle el rostro.

Él pareció darse cuenta de mi existencia, ya que ahora todos sus pasos iban dirigidos hacia mí. Se acercaba poco a poco con movimientos certeros y llamativos hasta tenerlo a centímetros de mí. Un solo paso y le vería, solo uno… Pero se me adelantó.

Con un sencillo movimiento de cadera pegó su pelvis a mi estómago, dándome a ver que era muy alto. Tomó mis hombros y fue bajando con suavidad hasta agarrar mis manos y lanzarlas hacia arriba para que levantara los brazos en un movimiento brusco. Se colocó detrás y agarró mi cintura, obligándome a hacer círculos e ir poco a poco bajando los brazos hasta posarlas en su cabeza, la cual tenía apoyada su mentón en mi hombro derecho, así que podía notar su aliento en mi oído.

Cogió de nuevo mi mano y me hizo dar una vuelta y otra más, deslizó hacia un lado cogiéndome de la cintura y me dejó bailar junto a él, algo que no pude evitar al oír de pleno la música, intentando ignorar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

Un paso final. De nuevo me obligó a parar para luego inmediatamente darme una vuelta y pegar su cuerpo al mío mientras me obligaba a deslizar mi pierna hacia atrás, haciéndome apoyar mi peso en el suyo. Acercó su cara a la mía y se quitó la gorra al fin. Unos ojos azules como el mar me hipnotizaron por no sé cuánto tiempo, sus divertido bigotitos en las mejillas, unos labios tan tentativos en forma de sonrisa arrogante y sexy, el pelo rubio alborotado y cayendo por su frente, piel morena y bastante caliente.

-Hola, nena – me susurró en el oído con burla, ayudándome a volver a una postura normal, pero aún así me sostuvo, evitando mi caída por el temblor de las piernas, a lo que él rió - ¿Estás bien, princesa?

Asentí con la cabeza algo confusa y observando sus ojos, llenos de confianza y alegría, tan brillantes.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del chico.

-¡Naruto, date prisa y deja de ligar! ¡Van a decir los ganadores, imbécil! – La voz histérica femenina me trajo recuerdos anteriores incluso al instituto que dejé atrás, hechos que se habían dado en la secundaria. No me equivoqué.

El rubio se echó a un lado aún sujetándome de la cintura, dándome plena vista de la chica. Tenía el pelo rubio claro recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules decorados por unas largas y negras pestañas daban un toque hermoso al rostro pálido de la que había sido mi mejor amiga en la secundaria. La gorra en la mano con la camiseta verde fosforescente me dio a aclarar que formaba parte del grupo del chico. Era imposible equivocarme.

-¡Ino!

-¡Sakura!


End file.
